


Magcon Imagines

by jenism



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenism/pseuds/jenism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REQUESTS ARE CLOSED<br/>(I need a basic description of yourself and a plot/prompt)</p><p>Someone you want but isn't on here? Just request them and I'll add them for the future.</p><p>Hayes, Dillon, Carter, Taylor, Sammy, Gilinsky,<br/>Shawn, Matt, Johnson, Nate, Nash, Cameron,<br/>Aaron, Jacob, Jake Foushee*, Kenny Holland*,<br/>Brent Rivera*, Jack Dail*, Wesley Stromberg*</p><p>*I can't guarantee it'll be top quality because I don't know as much about them as the other boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"ANNA COME HERE." I yelled at my sister.

"I'M COMING." I heard footsteps. I've been stressing about this all week and now it's the night before Magcon and I still don't have an outfit.

"What?" Anna said standing in the doorway. I just looked at her with a distressed plea.

"Anna please help me I need something to wear. I'm going to be meeting Jacob frickin' Whitesides I can't look like, well, me." I explained. She huffed and walked to my closet, looking through it. She pulled out my dark purple crop tank top, black skinny jeans, black and grey flannel, and grabbed my grey bandana.

"Wear this with your black vans. Those will look cute." She told me. I got up from my bed and hugged her tight. She chuckled and hugged back.

"Thank you so much Anna." I smiled. I let go of her and then shooed her out so I could get ready for a shower. I got out my black vans and put them next to my outfit.

"Oh I can't wait!" I squealed. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I did everything necessary and laid down in bed. I got on twitter and tweeted.

@jacobsgirl_xo: can't wait to meet @JacobWhitesides tomorrow<3

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I woke up to the beautiful sound of Jacob Whitesides singing "You & I". I picked up my phone and went to twitter checking for notifications then exiting out of the app. I looked at the time.

8:17 am.

I knew if I didn't get up now I would never get up in time. So I begrudgingly got up and went down to the kitchen. There stood my mom making breakfast.

"When will the food be ready?" I asked suddenly very hungry.

"Good morning to you too," I gave her a hard glare, "it'll be about fifteen minutes." She finished. I groaned. I walked back up to my room and looked at the outfit in front of me. Anna really does know what she's doing. I started to panic. I walked, more like ran, to Anna's room to see if she was up.

"Anna what should I do with my hair? What make up? Oh god I'm screwed." I asked seeing she was up.

"Mariah calm down. Just do a bun. It'll keep the hair out of your face and off your shoulders so you won't get too hot. Do natural make up. You don't want to seem fake." She said.

"THANK YOU ANNA I LOVE YOU." I yelled running back to my room. I looked around then my stomach rumbled. I ran downstairs and sure enough the food was ready. I sat down after I got all the food I wanted and ate. After I ate I ran upstairs and checked the time.

9:02 am.

I decided to get dressed because it's a two hour drive to the hotel. I put on the shirt and jeans with my black vans. I tied the flannel around my waist and put my long dirty blonde hair into a bun, redoing it about four times until I was satisfied. I went over to my mirror and did my usual routine making my green eyes stand out in the natural make up. I put the bandana around my head and couldn't help but think of Taylor Caniff and smirk a bit. That boy. I made sure my phone was at one hundred percent and put my phone charger in my purse. I checked the time again.

9:57 am.

"MOM CAN WE LEAVE NOW I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE." I yelled running down the stairs. Anna and my mom were sitting downstairs.

"Give me around five minutes." My mom said.

"I can't wait." I giggled. Anna just laughed.

"Are you coming with?" I asked her seeing she was dressed.

"Yeah I want to go shopping." She told me. I rolled me eyes.

"Okay let's go." My mom said walking out and I jumped up, made sure I had everything I needed and ran out the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"OMG I'm here. Oh god I can't wait I'm so excited." I was just rambling as Anna and my mom just laughed at me. Whatever. I looked around in awe. Nice hotel.

"Okay so I have three hours 'till I go in. I'm gonna go wait in line. You guys can leave. I can handle myself." I said practically pushing them out the door. I don't want my family here, that's embarrassing. I walked over to the line where it already was crowded with girls and got as far up as I could. Now I have three hours. Great.

I spent two hours on twitter and then the screaming started. I looked up. Holy crap. I was looking straight at Carter Reynolds and Hayes Grier. They were on the lowest balcony of the hotel and I was right under them. I opened my camera and took like a million pictures. I swear Hayes looked right at me at one point. Soon they all came out and I saw the love of my life.

Jacob Whitesides.

He walked out with Mahogany and the Jacks but all I saw was him. His gorgeous smile and the cute little crinkles he gets by his eyes when he laughs. I love him so much. I took so many pictures and was screaming until my throat hurt and the event hasn't even begun yet. I looked at the time.

2:56 pm.

Holy crap we get to go in four minutes. They had already all went into the room so we were just jittery waiting to go. They opened the door and started letting us in. OHMYGOD I am not prepared for this. Jacob Whitesides is in there, I need to calm down right now or he'll think I'm weird. My hands were so sweaty and the butterfly's in my stomach were going crazy. As we all got in a big line formed and there he was. Standing meeting all these girls. I wish that was me every time. I was moving up and soon there was one girl in front of me.

"Okay. You can do this. He's just another human being. A beautiful, perfect, famous human being." I said to myself. Well that pep talk didn't really help. Oh no, it's my turn. Crap.

"Hi Jacob." I breathed. My eyes watered. Oh crap not now, Jacob will think I'm weird.

"Hey what's your name beautiful?" He asked. Crap.

"Mariah." I said.

"What kind of pose you want? Wait I got it." He said like a little kid who just thought of the best idea ever. He put me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my waist, lacing his fingers together. We smiled and then we stayed like that for the second picture but right before the flash went off he kissed my cheek. Holy crap he kissed my cheek. That's when the tears came.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong? Don't cry please." He turned me around and looked at me. He hugged me tight as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulder. We pulled away and I wiped my eyes.

"I'm just so glad I get to meet you. I absolutely love you and you've made my life just by being here today." My words just tumbled out, me not being able to control what I was saying anymore. He hugged me again and then signed the shirt everyone was getting.

"I will find you after the meet and greet, Mariah." He said in my ear as I was being moved along by security. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Yeah right. He probably has already forgotten about me. He won't come find me. I walked around and then got pushed up to the front of the crowd forming in front of the stage. I had to push on the gate towards the end of the meet and greet or else I'd be crushed by everyone else against the gate. The announcer started calling everyone out. I waited for Jacob.

"Here's Jacob Whitesides." He yelled. I screamed and was having an internal fight on if pictures of Jacob were more important than keeping my hip bones from being ground into a fine powder. I took out my phone and got about three pictures before I put my phone back because my stomach was against the top of the gate and it hurt so bad. I know I had a look of pain on my face. It was Jaocb's time to sing and I was thinking whether or not I should do that again when I saw a security guard coming down from the side of the stage.

OMG what is he doing?

He stopped in front of me.

"C'mon they pointed at you." He said smiling and chuckling a bit. I walked down to the side of the gates and saw that they chose about seven other girls along with me. We went up on stage and Jacob walked over to me and very subtly winked at me.

I'm frickin' dead. It's over. I'm just dead.

We danced and I swear to god he was singing to me. I took a chance and mouthed to him, "are you singing to me?"

He nodded his head. He walked over and stood in front of me. He looked straight into my eyes with those warm chocolate brown eyes.

"You and I.

We don't wanna be like them, we can make it till the end.

No nothing can come between you and I."

He sang right to me. He sang the whole song to me.

"You and I.

Ohhh, you and I." He ended the song. He smiled at me.

"Told you I'd find you after the meet and greet." He said hugging me from the side. He slipped something in my bag, I could tell the way he slumped a bit and leaned. I went back to the crowd and looked at it.

His number. His frickin' number. I put it in my phone and the rest of the event went by in a blur. People were dispersing and I was walking to the exit. I called my mom and she said they'd be on their way in about twenty minutes and they were about thirty minutes away when they don't get lost so I had a good hour until they got here. I sat down on the ground outside of the ballroom and plugged my phone in considering it was at seventeen percent and a plug was right there. I looked around and gasped. There he was standing looking around at everyone below. I waved at him and he looked in my direction and his face lit up. He ran away from the ledge.

Oh.

Then all the sudden I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. I looked over and saw Jacob running down the stairs. I got up with a huge smile on my face. He ran over to me and gave me a giant hug.

We talked for an hour straight. He's even better than I thought he would be in person. I got a text.

From: Anna

We're here. Come outside now we're right in front.

"My mom is here." I stood up and unplugged my phone and he stood up with me. He handed me his phone.

"Put your number in." He told me. I blushed and put my name as "Mariah from Magcon<3". We hugged again and he pulled away a bit. We looked at each other for a bit. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I don't want your mom to get mad but I don't want you to go." He said disappointed. Holy crap he doesn't want me to leave, his kissed my cheek, he likes being around me. What the fudge?

"I'll text you all the time, I'll FaceTime you, I'll call you. I'll tweet, DM, everything. We won't lose touch. I promise." He said holding out his pinky like a child. I wrapped my pinky around his giggling.

"Okay Jacob. I really gotta go now." I hugged him one more time mumbling bye. I waved as I walked out the door.

We can just say, he never broke that promise.


	2. Sammy

There he was.

Sammy Wilkinson.

A geek, nerd, loser, anything the bullies can think of. He was standing there in the hallway at his locker avoiding eye contact. He was rushing and I knew exactly why. He wanted to get to class before Austin, his bully, and his posse comes to beat him up. I watched from down the hall, no one noticing me.

He doesn't escape.

It was like slow motion when they pulled him back from running and slammed him into the lockers. I could see the pain on his face. He fell to the ground and they kicked him. When they were done they walked away laughing as if this was all a big joke.

I could tell it wasn't a joke.

Sammy was breaking and I could see he was close to snapping.

Lunch was the same. He was so used to this that when he paid for his lunch he sat down, pushed his food to the other side of the table and waited for Austin to come and dump it on him. After it happened he went to the bathroom and put on clean clothes. He always has clothes because of this. I could see him crying in the stall after he changed.

I could see him make the worst decision of his life.

I wish I could've stopped him.

But I couldn't. He doesn't know I exist.

He went home that day in tears. He was planning tonight.

Write the notes tomorrow. Do it on the weekend.

The rest of the week was terrible. I should've know this would happen soon. That day in the hallway the way his eyes just had no emotion. He was so numb that he didn't know why he let this go on for so long. I've always hated that hallway. Too many memories.

I watched as the weekend came and he placed his parents' note on their bed and Austin's note on the kitchen counter. He went back to his room.

I watched with such helplessness. I hadn't felt like this in such a long time. I actually started crying. I wanted to scream out no. I wanted to tell him it gets better. But I couldn't.

His parents got home and his dad was the one who found him. The paramedics took him away in one of those infamous zip up bags.

"I'll tell you my story since I know yours." I said nudging Sam's arm. He turned to me and smiled.

"I'd like that."

"So coffee on Thursday?" I smiled. He laughed. We walked out of his house. He turned around and looked at it.

"I feel so... free." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"C'mon." I said and we walked away from his life. The life that gave him pain and agony. We went past his school and I looked at Sam. He was stopped, staring.

"You want to go in." He just nodded. We walked to his locker.

"I hate this hallway." He said.

"Yeah me too." I said looking around at the ceiling. He looked at me to the ceiling and back a couple of times. He figured it out.

"You're Taylor Caniff?" He asked. I just smiled.

"I'm guessing you know the story." I said. He nodded.

"Let's get out of here." I said and we left. We walked away from the worst place in Sam's life.

From the minute I started following the story of this depressed teen who shared the same locker I had so long ago, I had never seen him happy. To be honest I had only heard him speak a couple of times. To see him this happy and, ironic as it sounds, alive made me happy.


	3. Shawn- Cleo

"I'm so excited Cleo." Shawn said we laid on his bed.

"I am too. I hope you make it." I said smiling. He was auditioning for The X-Factor tomorrow and I was going with. Which was why I was at his house at one in the morning. We've been best friends for ever and I'm scared I'm gonna lose him.

"What if I win? What if in a year I'm touring with someone like Ed Sheeran?" Of course cause that's his favorite artist. Ed Sheeran.

"What if you don't make it to the audition because you overslept?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled. "I'm serious Shawn. We need to go to bed. It's now... 1:26. You need to get as much sleep as possible. Go to bed loser." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Okay, just for you Cleo. Just for you." He said rolling onto his side.

"Goodnight Cleo." He said.

"Goodnight goofball." I giggled. I heard him laugh a little.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

We woke up to Ed Sheeran's Sing. I really like that song.

"Come on Cleo, get up." Shawn said nudging me. I just pulled the covers up to my chin and rolled over.

"Cleo." He whined.

"No." I said. I cleared my throat. Stupid morning voice.

"I'll make you breakfast. I'll go right now and make you breakfast if you promise to be up in five minutes." He said kneeling in front of me. I looked at him. He was pretty close to my face.

"Fine." I whispered. He got up and ran downstairs. I checked my phone and since I was at Shawn's house I didn't have any texts. When I'm at home I wake up to a million texts from him and a bored Shawn sitting in my room. He usually can't wait for me to wake up so he comes over. I slowly sat up. I looked at the time.

4:32 am.

Jesus Christ this is way to early. No wonder it's still dark out. I walked downstairs to see Shawn making pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"Shawn I fucking love you." I whisper yelled jumping on him seeing as his family was still asleep. He laughed and hugged me back.

"You better." He replied. I flicked his nose.

"Jesus Christ that took a lot of energy. My head is pounding and my heart is racing." I laughed. He turned around with genuine concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked coming over to me. You know his eyes are very beautiful. Why have I never noticed this before?

"Yeah I'm good. You know me." I said. He looked me in the eyes for a second then went to finish making breakfast. We ate and laughed, even though we tried to be quiet. Key word, tried.

"Okay we should go get dressed now." Shawn said when he was done.

"I CALL THE BATHROOM FIRST." I got up and ran up the stairs. I heard his footsteps behind me. Halfway down the hall to his room he caught me. He picked me up from behind around the waist and spun me around. I was trying to keep my laughing quiet. He put me down behind him and kept going to his room.

"God dammit Shawn." I whispered. I ran into his room to see him grabbing clothes. We were both still laughing. I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom. We both hit the doorframe at the same time and fell in a heap of laughter.

"God dammit Cleo." He sputtered out. I just laughed harder. As all of this was happening we were still trying to be quiet.

I got up first and slowly closed the door. I could hear him laughing and cursing at me. I took my shower and got dressed. I came out of the bathroom and walked into his room.

"My parents are awake now. We have to leave in an hour." Shawn told me. It was 5:47. Oh geez. I put my pajamas in my bag and started brushing my hair. When he was done with his shower I was sitting on his bed on my phone. We got ready in a comfortable silence.

"Alright let's go people." Shawn's mom yelled. We all got in the car and started towards the venue. It was about a three hour drive. We got there and Shawn was really nervous.

"Shawn you'll do fine. You're probably going to win the whole thing." I said. He just chuckled.

"Yeah, okay." He said sarcastically. He performed great and the judges loved him.

He was through.

He came backstage to us.

"That was awesome." He said breathing hard.

"Shawn can I talk to you?" I asked, he shook his head yes, and we walked away from most of the people.

"Don't you dare forget me." I said and I already started tearing up.

"Cleo you'll always be my best friend. I could never forget you." For some reason that sent a pain shooting through my chest.

"Just remember I'll always be your biggest fan. No matter how many screaming girls say they are your biggest fan, they won't compare to me. I'll always be your biggest fan." A tear fell, and few more. He reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs. He pulled me into a hug.

"You'll always be my biggest fan." He repeated. I lost it then. I sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed my back and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

I finally calmed down and pulled away. He had to go up to the room they assigned him so we were leaving. The car ride home we texted until he was too tired. We got home and they let me sleep in his bed. I cried knowing that he could forget me and he wouldn't be home for a long time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"HEY COME ON IT'S THE FINALES." I yelled. My parents came in and sat down. My brother just yelled back, "I don't care." Shawn was one of the last three contestants. He better win. We barely got to text because he was so busy and he already had a growing fanbase. They went on and on and it was finally time to announce the winner.

"And the winner is... SHAWN MENDES." The guy yelled. Shawn's face was priceless. I missed him so bad. I wished I could be there with his family but I had to stay home.

Shawn went on to tour with Austin Mahone and then his own tour. But the night I'll never forget was a show during his tour. We had stopped texting all together. He had forgotten me. That show was the best.

"Okay this next song was written for a very special girl. She knows exactly who she is. This is, Biggest Fan." He sang this for the first time at the concert I went to. I just started bawling in the middle of the screaming girls. He hadn't forgotten me.

I was always his biggest fan.


	4. Matt- Tori

Matt's POV

"Matt stop!" Tori giggled as I tickled her on my couch. I stopped so we could both catch our breath.

"Let's watch a movie." I suggested. We snuggled close together and ended up watching Red 2. We both love those movies. After the movie it was around 9:30 pm.

"I should probably actually go home today." Tori said. I whined.

"You're right though." I agreed. She hasn't been home for the past two nights. She got up and grabbed her stuff. I walked up to her and hugged her. We kissed and then she walked out the door.

"Text me when you get home. I love you." I said as she got in her car.

"Okay. I love you too." She said a drove away. I looked at the sky. Looks like it might rain.

A clap of thunder went through the air. It shook houses, I bet a tree fell, and the cars out driving were swerving on the slick road. Tori had just left my house about five minutes ago. It looked like it was about to rain but I didn't know this hard. Oh shit. I checked my phone. I didn't have any texts. I grabbed my jacket and car keys. I ran out to my car and took a moment to dry off. I started my car and started on my way to Tori's house. It was pitch black out because of the dark clouds and the time. I called Tori.

"Matt I can't do this." She said immediately. I could tell she was crying.

"Just hold on baby. Where are you?" I asked in a soothing tone.

"I'mm on six-si-sixth avenue. Past si-science ridge." She cried. My heart was breaking at the sound.

"I'll be there soon. Don't worry Tori. I'll be there." I said.

"Don't hang up?" She asked quietly.

"Okay. I'm here. Don't worry it'll be okay." I told her. I was flying down the road when I realized I need to be more careful. I put Tori on speaker and put my phone on in my lap. I slowed down but my car wasn't slowing. I took my foot off the gas completely and just coasted slowly easing on the brake, hoping I'd stop at the stop sign. I started slowing down so I relaxed all the while I was talking to Tori. I stopped at the intersection.

"Okay I'm just at the intersection. I'll be there any second." I told her. She was sniffling. She was calming down. But then a giant boom of thunder cracked across the sky and I could even hear it loudly in my car. I saw the lightening and it was bright and intense. Tori's sobs got louder again. I saw her car.

"I see you. I'll pull up right behind you. Unlock your doors." I chuckled at the last part and I could tell she tried to laugh through the tears. I parked and ran to her passenger door. I jumped in and my attention was immediately on her. We had hung up already. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her.

"It's okay. I'm here. Don't worry." As I said this a big rumble of thunder rolled through the sky. God dammit. She shook in my lap. I rubbed her arm and just hugged her, slightly rocking us back and forth.

We sat there into the early hours of the morning as the merciless thunderstorm raged on.


	5. Taylor - Haley Pt. 1

"We... Can't... Get caught." I breathed out in between kisses. Taylor and I were in his room having a heated make out session. We pulled away for air.

"We won't. Never have, never will." He whispered.

"If Cameron finds out he'll kill you and send me home." I said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I know and that's why he won't." Taylor sat down and intertwined our fingers together. He leaned in and kissed me. It was tender and sweet.

"Okay we should get going." I said pulling away. We stood up.

"You know how it goes." I left and went to mine and Cameron's room.

"Hey we have to leave in ten minutes where have you been?" He freaked as I walked in.

"I was looking for a vending machine and ended up in the lobby." I lied easily. He wouldn't think to far into it to ask why I didn't have anything with me.

"Okay well are you ready or do you need to change..." He trailed off.

"Nah I'm good. I look okay right? I mean I'll mostly be back stage right? So I think I'm fine." I looked down at my tie dye Taylor shirt, grey skinny jeans and black converse. I had my hair in just a bun.

"Yeah you'll be good. We should go now anyways because we don't want to be late." He said getting up. We walked down to the ballroom for rehearsal.

"Hey guys. C'mon." Matt said to Cam, giving him a mic. They went on stage and I sat off stage in my phone.

"Hey Haley! C'mere." Cameron yelled. I got up and walked on stage.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you wanna be on stage tonight?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh my god no. Are you crazy. Those girls would attack me. Plus I don't have anything to do." I yelled. The guys laughed.

"You could just sit with us, dance, ya'know, mess around. It'll be fun." Gilinsky smiled. I'm pretty good friends with all of them but one strict rule.

No dating.

Well that's Cam's stupid rule but I broke it. Taylor and I have been dating for a month now and he hasn't caught us yet.

"I guess. But if someone says something I will not hesitate to bring her down. Hard." I warned. The boys nodded, Cam rolled his eyes, and Taylor looked really turned on. Oops. I went back and they finished rehearsal. I went up to our room to grab my charger and some money. You never know.

"That was really hot." Taylor said barging in as I was putting money in my pocket. My cheeks burned. He walked me into the wall.

"You know I've always loved you in my merch. But now that I can do something about it, you look even better." He whispered and kissed me. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth.

"Hey Haley, have you seen-" someone started. We pulled away and saw Aaron standing in the doorway. Taylor must've forgotten to close it. Dammit Taylor.

"Uhhhhh... Bye." He ran off. I looked at Taylor.

"Go after him." I urged and we both ran out after him. He was already telling Cameron and he looked pissed. He stormed over to us.

"What the hell did I say about the guys?" He yelled. I flinched. I hated it when he yelled.

"I asked you a fucking question." He growled.

"You said no dating." I mumbled.

"SO WHY IS AARON TELLING ME THAT HE JUST SAW YOU AND TAYLOR MAKING OUT?" He screamed.

"Because we were." I whispered.

"What?" His voice dropped so low I could barely hear him.

"I said we were." I spoke a little louder.

"Why did you disobey me and think this was fucking okay when I specifically said YOU CAN NOT DATE ANY OF THE BOYS?" His voice got louder as he spoke.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER. YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ALL THE TIME." I yelled back fed up with his bullshit.

"I CAN AND I WILL. MOM SAID I'M IN CHARGE. YOU WILL FUCKING LISTEN TO ME. YOU ARE TO NOT SEE TAYLOR AGAIN. DON'T TALK TO HIM, DON'T LOOK AT HIM, DON'T EVEN FUCKING BREATH IN HIS DIRECTION. GO TO OUR ROOM RIGHT NOW. I'll deal with this." He screamed. I turned away with tears in my eyes. Half way to the room I heard Cam yelling.

"I TOLD ALL OF YOU TO NOT EVEN GO NEAR MY SISTER. AND YET CANIFF OVER HERE HAS TO BE A REBEL AND DO IT ANYWAYS. You're a fucking lying piece of shit you know that? I can't fucking believe you..." I slammed the door and fell on my bed crying. Stupid fucking Aaron. I cried until I fell asleep.

"Hey wake up. It's around midnight. Get up so you can take a shower." I woke up to someone talking. I realized it was Cameron. I smacked his hand off of me and glared at him.

"Don't touch me." I spat at him. I got up and walked in the bathroom. I showered and changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Haley you can't see Taylor anymore. It's just-" I cut him off.

"No I don't wanna fucking hear it." I grabbed my phone and charger and left the room and walked down to Mahogany's room. She always said if the boys got to be too much I could sleep in her room. I knocked and she opened it revealing her in the simplest clothes I've ever seen her wear. She had running shorts on and a plain black crop top. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hey. I heard the Cam yelling earlier. Just to let you know, I think his rule is absolute bullshit." She said letting me inside.

"Thanks." I replied wiping my eyes that were tearing up as I left Cam and I's room. I grabbed a pillow and blanket and curled up in the chair. Mahogany started to protest but I told her I'd be fine. I had plugged my phone in and fell asleep.

"Hey Haley. Wake up." Mahogany shook me. I knew it was her cause it was a girls voice. I rubbed my eyes and as I moved my head I noticed I had a pounding headache.

"God dammit." I groaned.

"What?" She asked trying to tame her hair.

"I have a headache. And I really big one at that." I told her.

"Aww man I don't have anything. I'm really sorry." She whispered sounding genuinely sorry.

"It's okay. Really. Thank you for letting me stay here for the night." I said getting up. I grabbed my phone and and charger and started grabbing the pillow and blanket.

"Oh no it's fine I'll get it. Really. It's okay." She said.

"Thank you." I whispered. She hugged me. I walked down to my room and knocked. He opened the door and I pushed past him. I was gonna ask him for Advil but I didn't want to talk to him. I got dressed moving slightly slower so my head wouldn't start pounding extra hard.

"Are you okay? You're moving slow." Cameron said. I glared at him.

"Why do you care? Just shut up and leave me alone." I snapped at him. He didn't try to talk to me for the rest of the morning. We went down for breakfast and I sat by Mahogany and Jacob. We went bad to our rooms and Cam went to Nash and Hayes'. Someone knocked on the door.

"Haley open up it's me. Taylor." I got up and opened the door. I closed the door and hugged him.

"Are you okay? You seem to be moving a bit slow." That's basically what Cameron asked but from Taylor, it didn't sound annoying, it sounded sweet and caring.

"I woke up with a huge ass headache. It hasn't dulled down yet." I explained.

"Oh. I bet Cameron has some medicine." He said going over to Cam's bag and looking through all the small pockets.

"I knew it." he whisper-shouted while holding the small bottle up in the air. He dumped two out and got a cup full of water from the bathroom. I took the pills.

"Thanks Tay." I smiled. We both sat down on the bed.

"Cam said I'm not aloud to see you anymore at all." I told him playing with his fingers.

"But Haley. I can't not see you. Can't you just not listen again?" He pleaded. I hugged him.

"You know that'd I'd do anything for you." I told him. We pulled away and he kissed me softly. It was a slow, sweet, and passionate kiss. There was a knock.

"Hey Haley, we're all going out shopping. You wanna come?" Cameron's voice came through the door. Taylor gave me the cut sign that signaled no.

"Umm nah. Not really." I replied.

"Okay. We'll be back in time for the event." He said. It got silent so I figured he walked away.

"What do you want to do today? I don't think we can leave because we might be seen and then we're fucked." Taylor snorted. I sat next him on the bed.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" I asked quietly.

"Oh my god Haley don't even start than again. That was horrible." He laughed.

"Not my fault you didn't win. It was hilarious for me." I retorted.

"I still blame you." He said with fake seriousness. I flipped him off. This is why I love our relationship. We can act like best friends or a couple. It's nice that we're that close.

"Let's watch a movie." I suggested. He shrugged. I always bring movies with me no matter where I go for entertainment.

"Warm Bodies, The Fault In Our Stars, Pirates of The Caribbean, Percy Jackson 1 and 2..." I trailed off looking at Taylor.

"Warm Bodies." He said. I smiled and put it in the DVD player. We cuddled during the movie and at the end I got a text from Cam.

"Hey Cam just texted me saying, 'We'll be back in about the minutes try and be ready for the event by then.' You should go get ready." I told Taylor. He got up and I stood up too.

"Well we obviously can't do anything fro the next like five or six hours so.." He trailed off and kissed me hard and passionately. We pulled away breathless and I hugged him. We let go and he left to his room and I grabbed my charger, some money, headphones, and my phone. I sat down on my bed and stalked Twitter seeing some people tweeting me and I followed some people. I think it's weird that they fangirl over my follow when Cameron is the famous one. I guess I'm famous by being related.

"Haley come on let's go. Wait let me grab my charger." Cameron said walking through the door. He put his charger around his neck. we walked out into the hallway. Cameron walked up to Taylor and started walking right next to him and pushed me towards Mahogany. We were towards the front and they were towards the back of the group.

"He told us all to separate you two. Which I think is a load of bullshit. You guys are one, really cute together and two, aloud to make your own decisions. I mean Taylor is 18 and you're 17. You should be aloud to date whoever you want." Mahogany told me as were walking. All the guys were messing around and making snapchat videos.

"I'm glad at least one person besides me and Taylor agrees with us." I muttered.

"Oh it's not just me. everyone but Cameron thinks he's stupid for splitting you guys. If you ever need anyones help sneaking' around, we're all ready." She winked and we both laughed.

"He doesn't know this does he? He thinks all the guys agree with him and you're just being a girl, right?" I asked knowingly. She just nodded with a big smile. We got down to the ballroom and I went straight to backstage. Hopefully they forgot about the whole being on stage thing.

"You know if they remember the whole being on stage thing you can just stand with me the whole time." Mahogany said.

"Oh thank god. Yeah I'll be doing that. If they remember." I quickly added that to the end. Thankfully they didn't remember. Or they had been joking at rehearsal. As I sat there waiting for it to be over I though about me and Taylor. Soon I fell asleep.


	6. Taylor - Haley Pt. 2

It's been a month. A whole month of sneaking around. The guys and Mahogany even set up a schedule so they take turns distracting Cam so Taylor and I can go somewhere. They really are great friends.

"Hey Haley, today's my day so if you need anything just text me." Carter whispered as he past me in the hallway. I smiled and mouthed thank you. I was walking down to Mahogany's room to talk about music and the upcoming events and of course, me and Taylor.

"Come in." I heard her say as I knocked on the door. I walked in and sat on her bed.

"So are guys doing anything for your birthday?" She immediately asked.

"No cause Cam is still being stubborn and it'd be too hard to plan something for the two of us cause he wants to celebrate it with me. Plus I couldn't ask all of you to distract him longer than normal." I explained.

"We'd all be happy to help. You know that." She said sitting down cross- legged facing me. we sat the same, me at the end of her bed and her with back to the headboard.

"Well today is Carter's day so I'll call him in here and you call Taylor in here." She told me with a look on her face that told me she had a plan. I texted Taylor.

To: Taylor

Hey Mahogany needs you.

We have to text like that in case Cam is near the other person and sees the word, "babe" or something.

From: Taylor

Ok I'll be there.

"Okay Taylor's on his way." I told her. There was a certain knock on the door.

"And that's Carter." She said getting up to open the door.

"Okay I know you guys want to help us out but you even have a secret knock?" I asked laughing.

"Well cause then if you and Taylor were both in here at the same time and Cam knocked and we didn't know it was him then you could get caught." Carter explained walking in the room. I nodded my head in understanding. Another knock. It was different fro mCarters but not normal.

"That's Taylor's knock. Only he does that one." Mahogany explained as Carter opened the door for him. He sat down next to me and kissed my cheek as he grabbed y hand with his and laced our fingers together.

"Hi Haley." He whispered. Carter and Mahogany were talking.

"Hi TayTay." I smirked knowing he'd blush at that name.

"Okay before you start making out listen. Carter is going to go distract Cameron while we get the rest of the boys in here. And by the rest of the boys, we mean _the rest of the boys_." Mahogany told us.We both blush a little and Carter went out to go find Cameron. Suddenly the boys just started coming in, one by one.

Matt, Johnson, Aaron, and Dillon all came in first. Then Nash, Hayes, Bryant, and Jacob walked in. After them Gilinsky came in by himself. Then Shawn, Nate, Nick, and Sam walked in. They had used the knock Carter used and they all were in a big group chat that allowed them to know when it's their turn and to reach everyone for things like this I guess. I didn't really pay attention as they talked. Carter came back and I was confused because he was supposed to be distracting Cameron.

"Okay he's with Chad. They're going over stuff. I don't know. Nash, what did Chad say he'd talk about?" Chad was in on this too? Wow.

"Stuff that Cameron should be talking to him about anyways. I have no idea." Nash replied.

"Okay so Haley. Your birthday is in how many days?" Mahogany asked.

"It's actually tomorrow." I said. Everyone went quiet.

"Shit." I heard someone whisper.

"Okay well then..." Mahogany started mumbling about short notice and they have a lot to do. I started zoning out again.

"Haley! You should listen now." I snapped out of my gaze to Taylor talking to me.

"Okay so you're going to to celebrate with Cameron in the morning, Taylor in the afternoon and all of us at night. So you'll need to come up with some lie that Cameron will believe so you can get away for the afternoon. So we all know what we need to do. Let's all go to our rooms and go to sleep, I'm so tired." Mahogany explained. We all got up and I couldn't help but wonder what she said to all of them. I got to my door.

"Happy early birthday baby." Taylor whispered as he slid his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek from behind me. My eyes closed as I leaned on him. I turned around and hugged him.

"You should go to bed now. I can tell you're pretty tired." He said kissing my forehead. I opened my door as he walked down to my room. Luckily Cam wasn't in here. I took a shower and as I was brushing my hair Cameron walked in.

"Hey Haley. Are you still mad at me?" He asked as he got clothes to sleep in. I didn't answer him.

"Oh so it's the silent treatment now. Whatever I'm just protecting you." That comment got me mad.

"What the hell are you protecting me from? Taylor's not a bad guy. He's sweet, caring, funny, and a better man you'll ever be." I yelled at him and grabbed phone and charger, prepared to walk out of the room. Cameron stopped me.

"Don't walk out that door. We need to talk about this. I had said don't date any of the guys cause once we all go back to our homes forever you won't see them and you'll be heart broken. Long distance relationships are hard. It's hard enough that we go home every week but once we stay home then thats when it gets bad.I just wanted to prevent that." He explained.

"That's a load of bullshit." I said coldly and walked down to Mahogany's room again and started crying as I knocked the knock they told me to use.

"Oh sweetie come in." I walked in and saw Jacob sitting on the bed. He opened his arms and I just fell on his lap as he hugged me. Suddenly I heard Taylor's knock and he came in with a worried look on his face. Jacob let go of me and Taylor picked me up and sat on the bed.

"What happened?" Taylor asked after I had calmed down and almost had normal breathing.

"Cameron tried to say he was protecting me from you. And-" I started breathing jagged again as I started tearing up again.

"Breath. In through you nose, out through your mouth." Taylor said. I did it a few times and moved from his lap to sit nest him so I could face him, Mahogany, and Jacob.

"He had said he thought I'd get heart broken if I dated any of the boys cause long distance is hard. I don't know why I'm so upset. I'm just mad that he thinks he needs to protect me from Taylor. He's a fucking good guy. He's sweet, caring, funny, considerate, adorable... He'd never hurt me." I rambled on kind of forgetting he was right next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into his lap. He hugged me and kissed my temple.

"I'd never hurt you and that so sweet." He said.

"Awwwww. You guys are so cute!" Mahogany cooed. We both laughed and I sat up again.

"Can I stay in here again?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." She replied. I got up and grabbed the blanket and pillow form last night and sat on the chair.

"Well I should probably go back to my room. Don't want Cam walking in on me being in here." Taylor said with sad humor in his voice. I got up and walked over to him. I hugged him and his arms went around my waist as my arms went around his neck. We stood there for a moment, slightly rocking back and forth, not wanting to let go. He kissed my cheek.

"Good night babe. I'm not going anywhere and I'll never hurt you." He whispered and let go. I was surprised to see he tears in his eyes. My eyes welled up with tears and took a deep breath and wiped my eyes.

"Night babe. I know you'd never hurt me." I said back and he went back to his room. I went back to the chair and covered up. As I laid there I thought about my fights with Cam. We never used to fight like this. I mean we fought like siblings but over something like this was heard of with us. It pained me to ignore him but I needed to get my point across. I soon fell asleep, anxious for tomorrow to come.


	7. Taylor - Haley Pt. 3

"Haley. Wake up. Wake up. Guess what." I woke up to Cameron poking me. I cracked my eyes open to see he had left the lights off much to my surprise and the rest of the guys, and Mahogany were in the room.

"What?" I groaned quietly.

"It's your birthday." He whispered. I smiled sleepily and uttered a barely legible, "yay". I was starting to fall back asleep when the covers were ripped from my body and I was pushed out of the chair by Gilinsky and he sat down in the chair triumphantly.

"There is a fucking perfectly good bed right in front of your fucking face. Was that fucking necessary?" I grumbled getting up and laying on the bed, my heart beating quickly as I had just woken up from not doing anything.

"No that was supposed to wake you up. We're having a sibling day. Just us. No one else." He said looking at everyone. They all nodded but when he looked away they all looked slightly worried and all got on their phones.

"Okay but it is my birthday so if I want to come back early that's okay right?" I asked, sticking out my bottom lip and just barely pouting. That has always worked on him. Plus it's my birthday.

"Yeah that's fine. You might come back earlier than you think." I could see everyone go from worried to relieved to confused.

"Okay. Well let me go get dressed. Where are we going?" I asked Cam. He looked really happy and I remembered I was ignoring him. He must've been really happy I was talking to him again.

"The mall and somewhere to eat. Haven't thought of where yet though." He said sheepishly. Leave it to Cam to forget things like that. I walked back to our room and picked out my outfit. I chose floral leggings with a white shirt that said, "Parental Advisory Explicit Content" with all black high top converse. I had decided on dressing up a little bit since it was my birthday. I did a messy bun with no makeup. There was a knock at the door.

"You done yet?" Cameron's voice rang through the wood.

"Let me grab my bag and I'll be right out." I answered. I grabbed my brown leather backpack and threw my phone charger in it as I already had everything else in it. I grabbed my phone and walked out the door. Everyone was in the hallway.

"Uhh why are you all in the hallway?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ehh we felt like waiting for you." Cameron said.

"Haley you look great!" Mahogany smiled. She knew what she was talking about so I was glad to hear that.

"Okay well w're gonna go. Haley you get to pick out whatever you want. I'll buy it." Cameron smiled.

"In other words, you didn't buy me anything." I rolled my eyes looking at the guys and Mahogany. They all laughed.

"How'd you know?" He asked with fake sadness. I just laughed.

"Okay bye guys. See you later." Cam said and we walked down the hall to the elevators. I looked at the time.

10:46 am.

We walked out of the elevator and started towards the hotel doors.

"Do you have an idea of you want?" He asked me.

"You know me Cam. Of course not." I said laughing.

"True." He laughed and we got a cab to the mall. We walked around going to PacSun, my favorite store, the Vans store, and some shoe store. Cameron bought me a pair of grey vans, black converse, a grey beanie, and a few shirts.

"I'm hungry and we skipped breakast. What time is it?" I asked Cameron as we were walking past the food court.

"It's 12:13. We could go eat, I guess." He answered. We walked to the line for Sbarro.

"Hey go sit down. I'll get our food." He said to me. I went and sat down. I got on twitter.

"Alright. I got you a sprite, okay?" Cameron said sitting down.

"Okay cool." We sat eating. It nice to talk to him again. We laughed and talked about anything and everything. When I finished and was sitting there just drinking my pop Cameron got serious.

"Okay so we need to talk." He said. Oh no not this again.

"Do we have to do this now?" I gestured to the food court, indicating that we're in public. "On my birthday? I know what you're going to say and I really don't want to hear it."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I suddenly became interested, knowing that tone of voice meant he was up to something.

"Gooo onnn." I prodded stroking a fake beard and pulling an exaggerated smart look. We bot laughed a bit.

"Well I really need to tell you this. About Taylor." He paused incase I was about to interrupt him again. I sucked in a breath and tried to keep myself at bay long enough for him to finish.

"I've been thinking. I really have thought this through and I've come to terms that you are now 18. You have you're own life and I can't control you." I smiled wide, seeing what he was getting at. I jumped up and hugged him from the side.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." I yelled, some people looking at us but I didn't care.

"Just please don't be too sappy in front of me. I don't want to see one of my best friends and my sister kissing. That puts me in a really awkward situation. Also don't steal one of my best friends." He pleaded.

"Don't worry. I won't. Plus kissing someone in front of my brother would be really awkward for me too." I laughed.

We threw away our trash and started back to the hotel. When we got there I ran to our room, threw my stuff on my bed and ran to Taylor's door. He opened the door and before he could say anything I launched myself at him hugging him and screaming, "CAM SAID WE CAN BE TOGETHER JUST NO KISSING IN FRONT OF HIM AND I CAN'T STEAL YOU FROM HIM I'M SO HAPPY OH MY GOD TAYLOR AREN'T YOU HAPPY OH MY-" I was cut off by him yelling at me.

"HALEY SHUT UP." He laughed. I blushed.

"Of course I'm happy. This is great." He smiled. We stood there for a moment and then all the sudden he kissed me with as much passion and lust that made me melt.

"EW EW EW. I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT NASH I'M BLIND HELP ME." We pulled away laughing as Cam stumbled down the hallway with a confused Nash running after him.

"I love you." I turned to Taylor. He looked at me.

"Haley Dallas. I love you with all my heart. I love you so much." He repeated.

"I love you too. I've always loved you Taylor." I replied. He smiled and kissed me with nothing but love, passion, and a little bit of lust in it.


	8. Matt - Nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains triggers. Please do not read it if you know it will trigger you. You can always message me whenever you want.

This weekend will be the millionth time I've been blown off. Well I'm just guessing at the number. It could actually be 57 but who knows. I definitely wasn't counting. I sat in class waiting for the final bell so I could go home and bing watch Teen Wolf while eating the entire house. Like I've had to do for the past year.

"Okay class, we have about a minute left. You won't have homework this weekend but you should start studying for the test we'll be taking next Friday." My teacher rushed. The bell rang and all the students including me got up and ran out of there like bats out of hell. I got to my locker and grabbed the according homework and closed my locker. I was so close to saying, "C'mon Matt. Let's go to my house."

But of course he's not my best friend anymore. He's the one who's blown me off for the past year. We never talk anymore. We never hang out. We don't text. I don't even think I have him on Facebook. I got home and raided the fridge then trudged up the stairs to my room. I pulled out my Mac and went to Twitter. My timeline was kind of dead so I got on Facebook. I decided to make a status.

I'm gonna party so hard this weekend. (note the sarcasm)

Some people liked it then I saw one that really irked me.

Melanie James liked this.

God I hate her. She's part of the reason Matt left me. We're Sophomores and when we had entered Freshman year he was immediately excepted into popular upperclassmen and I was pushed away. He made plans with his new friends and forgot about me. He'd text me and we occasionally hang out but then he started dating Melanie and we lost all contact. I'm convinced she deleted me from his contacts. She liked that post just rub it in that she'll probably get drunk and hook up with Matt this weekend. They had broken up but then as they started going to parties they would hook up every time. I opened up the contained of blueberries and started eating them.

"I hate you Melanie James." I said to nobody. I looked at my computer and saw I had a Facebook notification.

Matthew Espinosa liked your status.

For some reason my eyes teared up. He knew that I was alone. There is no way he doesn't remember we used to be best friends. He knows exactly what he did. A tear fell down my cheek. I promised myself I wouldn't cry over him anymore. He wouldn't cry over me anymore so why should I?

"Nadia, where are you?" My mom yelled. she did this everyday. I cracked a smile.

"Mom, I'm in my room." I called back. I said that every time she'd come home and I was in my room. I looked back at my screen.

 **Melanie James** I wish I had as many friends as you. (note the sarcasm)

My eyes filled with tears as I saw people liking that comment and even commenting things like, "oh shit" and "literally me". I closed my laptop and took deep breaths as the tears fell and sobs racked my body. I tried silencing them as much as possible. My computer dinged a few times and I couldn't help but look.

Matthew Espinosa liked a comment on your status.

He fucking liked her comment. I took a moment of bravery and messaged him.

Me: Fuck you Matt. I thought you'd come back but I guess not. You're such an asshole.

I almost got an instant reply.

Matt: I know you want to fuck me but we're not friends anymore. I never liked you. Just leave me alone.

I didn't answer and closed my computer again. I laid on my bed and just sobbed into my pillow.

No wonder he never liked me. I'm such a crybaby. I sat up with a constant cycle of the same thoughts running through my head.

He never liked me.

He hates me.

I hate myself.

Everyone hates me.

I just need to go away.

I'm so done.

Fuck that promise, it meant nothing to him so it should mean nothing to me.

I got up and walked towards my dresser. I picked up the pile of paper on my dresser and picked it up. I had promised Matt that I would stay clean. I promised him that I'd go to him if these thoughts ever crossed my mind again. But I guess he wasn't serious. I guess he didn't care after all. After everything I had told him, after all the conversations we had, he was just lying the whole time. I sat on the floor, tears running down my face, twirling the blade with my fingers. I lowered it to my thigh. I looked at all the old scars, the newest still four months old. I had been four months clean for that bastard. Then he just dropped me once he found better people. I didn't even flinch as the blade dragged across my skin, the emotional pain leaving as the physical set in. I didn't scream out. I didn't cry harder. I didn't pull the blade away. I just did it again.

And again.

And again.

I grabbed my phone and tweeted out one last tweet as I decided that this was it.

I guess I'm not needed. Bye, hope you're happy that you're getting what you want. See you all in hell.

I stood up, not caring that the blood was running down my leg. As I went to the bathroom to grab a few bottles of pills there was a bang downstairs. I shut the door quickly as I heard quick and heavy footsteps up the stairs.

"NADIA OPEN UP. YOU PROMISED." I started sobbing. I can't believe after everything he thinks he can do something. He ruined my life. He left me. He led me on. He banged on the door as I struggled to open the stupid bottles. my eye sight was wavering and I looked down to see I was still heavily bleeding. Maybe I'll just bleed out. I started seeing spots and vaguely realized I fell and smacked my head against the tub as the door burst open. I heard yelling and felt a slight pressure on my legs. I closed my eyes. I felt a harsh pain my cheek. I opened my eyes to see a blurry figure above me.

"DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES ON ME. YOU WILL STAY AWAKE. DON'T LEAVE ME. STOP IT. STOP..." As he was yelling my eyes were involuntarily closing. I could tell by his voice that he was sobbing. His voice getting farther away.

"STOP I LOVE YOU." Then his voice was over powered by the rumbling of what sounded like a car and voices.

"She's stable. She's also awake." I heard a woman say. Something was placed over my mouth and it went black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

My eyes opened to bright lights and a bad taste in my mouth.

Ugh I hate that.

I realized I was in a hospital. I looked around and almost gave myself whiplash as I looked back to the corner of the room to see Matthew Lee Espinosa sitting in a chair staring at the ground, looking mad and I could see tears falling from his eyes.

"M-" I cleared my throat and tried again. "Matt?"

His head flew up and he blinked a few times whipping frantically at his eyes. He ran over to my bed and sat down on the side.

"Oh my god Nadia. I had been on my way the minute I saw that I had like her fucking comment. Melanie was on my account. I didn't say any of that shit. I would never. When I met her she deleted your contact. I wasn't allowed to talk to you. She was such a jealous bitch. I am so sorry. Sorry doesn't even fucking cut it but I will say it everyday if I have too. Oh my god I am so sorry..." As he talked he started repeating himself, a nervous twitch he does when he's scared, upset, or angry. I reached up and covered his mouth with my hand. He looked at me with pinched lips and tears in his eyes. I let go.

"You know, I told you to work on your rambling. And you still get really repetitive. We'll have to work on that at my house next time you come over." I smiled as I spoke quietly. He grinned and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I know you heard me." He whispered. He pulled away, putting us at arms length apart. "And I meant it. I love you. Always have. Melanie just got in my way from keeping the love of my life safe. She ruined my life. I love you so much and I know you probably hate me-" I cut him off again by putting my hand close to his face. He stopped talking so I wouldn't cover his mouth.

"Matt. You lost my trust. I've been mad at you for almost a year now. I've said I hated you. You've made me so pissed and upset over the school year. And yet I can honestly say that I love you too. As much pain as you've caused me should make me tell you I hate you right now but I don't. I love you." As I spoke he went from sad to happy to upset to happy.

"I will gain your trust back. I will show you how much you really do mean to me. I love you Nadia. I really do." He leaned down and stopped a few inches from my lips. "Nadia, I love you." He said and he closed the gap. He kissed me with pure love. We pulled away.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I will aways be here for you. Please don't hurt yourself anymore. I know it's not that easy but come to me if you are overwhelmed. Please just don't do this again." He pleaded.

"I'll try. I'll try for you Matt." I whispered.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey babe, you ready to go back to school?" Matt asked walking into my room. I was out of school for a whole week.

"No. Not at all." I groaned. He wrapped his arms around around my waist from behind. He kissed my cheek.

"Well I am, and I think that's enough for you to get dressed come downstairs." He whispered.

"How did you even get in my house?" I asked knowing the exact answer. I just felt like crap so I was in a bad mood.

"I teleported here and then the yellow and pink unicorn let me in your room. I walked through your front door, duh." We both laughed after I was out of the hospital my parents gave him a key to our house so he could make sure I was okay. He walked away and as I got dressed I thought about the past week. Matt came over everyday after school and would bring me homework. What a loving boyfriend. We'd do it together then we'd cuddle and talk about whatever until he had to go home. I walked to the kitchen with my bag and purse.

"Hey we're gonna be late, sorry baby but no time for breakfast. Grab a granola bar." I got shivers as he called me "baby". I'll never get used to that. I grabbed one and was whisked out the door to school.

Never thought I'd say this but, I was ready for school. With Matt by my side I felt safe and free to do whatever I wanted. As we were walking I looked at Matt. He had a bucket hat on. I grabbed it, dropped my backpack, knowing I'd be back for it, and started running ahead of him.

"Hey! Nadia give it back!" He yelled. His footsteps getting closer. He suddenly grabbed my waist and spun me around. I laughed out in pure happiness. He set me down and turned me to face him. I saw that he had grabbed my bag when he ran after me. I put the hat on and did a peace sign with my tongue sticking out.

"Hold on." He said and I heard a camera noise a few seconds later. He pulled me in closer and he leaned down to my lips. Just as our lips brushed he grabbed the hat off my head and put it back on. I laughed.

"I love you. You know that right?" I asked still laughing as we headed down the road again. He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Of course. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, self-harm is not a joke and it is not an accessory. If you ever have suicidal thoughts or thoughts about self-harm do not hesitate to get help. I understand how seeking professional help can be scary. If you are too afraid, talk to me. I am here for anyone. I want you all to be safe. I care so much about everybody, you all matter.


	9. Sammy- Atziry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains death by suicide. Message me anytime you need someone.

I walked into school excited to see my boyfriend. He had been gone with the Jack's for awhile and even though I was proud of him, I missed him. I walked to my locker and waited as I didn't need anything. I looked around for awhile and just as I was about to go to class I saw him.

"Sam! I missed you so much!" I yelled running up to him. I hugged him and he hugged me back. He wrapped his arms around me tightly slightly rocking back and forth. We pulled away and he gave me a tired smile.

"Hey you okay?" I asked with concern. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Atziry, I'm fine." he sighed. I looked at him for a moment. I didn't say anything though, I just let it go. I grabbed his hand and he jumped a little.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. The jetlag is just really getting to me." he assured. We got to class.

"I'm glad this is our senior year. I can't wait to graduate." I said. He just nodded.

"Okay well you don't want to be late. I need to go. I came to see you and I'm going home. Remember that I love you Atziry. I love you so much." he hugged me tight. I hugged back, confused. He pulled away. He leaned in and kissed me. It was full of passion and love. We pulled away breathless. He pressed a loving kiss to my forehead.

"Take care of yourself." he whispered. The bell rang so I walked into class. I sat down in the back and started thinking about Sam.

Why was he acting like we'll never see each other again? It looked like he was almost crying when he turned away. Why was he so upset? What was going on?

I sat through class not paying attention. I didn't pay attention in any of my classes. Lunch came around and I sat down with my friends.

"Hey Atziry. I saw Sam is back. What are you up to tonight?" my friend Sasha asked suggestively.

"To be honest I don't know. He seemed really upset. I don't think he'd be up to anything tonight." I muttered.

"Oh." she said.

"Yeah." I replied. I ate in silence while all my friends talked. I couldn't get my mind off the almost broken look on Sam's face as he turned away from me. The way he whispered, "take care of yourself", almost as if he didn't trust his voice. Lunch was over and I was starting to count down until I could go to Sam's and cuddle with him. I had two more classes and then I could leave. I sat bored and annoyed through class and when I walked into my last class I was ready to leave.

"Hey Atziry! How's Sam?" my friend Lucie asked. I sat down next to her.

"I don't know to be honest. When he was here this morning he looked really upset. Almost... broken. He said it was just the jetlag but I don't know man." I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Does he get a lot of hate?" she asked.

"Yeah kind of. He said it doesn't get to him though. Ohmygod. You don't think..." I trailed off. I looked at her. She looked apologetic.

"I mean I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but it's a possibility. Sorry Atziry but he could be suffering from depression right now." as soon as she said that another thought popped into my head. He wouldn't, would he?

"You don't think he'd..." I made some indescribing gestures. She just shrugged.

"He might. I am so sorry." she looked sad, Well he is her friend. The class flew by as Lucie and I talked quietly and I had Sam constantly on my mind. The bell rang and we both shot up form our seats and ran out the door. She was going to his house with me.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Sasha asked as we sped walked past her and my other friends. I stopped.

" Sam's. Can you guys come? It's important and I might need you." I said in a pleading voice. I was so scared. We all walked out of the school and got in our cars to Sam's house. I was tearing up as we pulled up. I bolted out my seat of Lucie's car and ran through the door.

"SAM." I yelled. I didn't get a response. I started crying at that and ran up to his room. I heard footsteps behind me. I flung the door open.

"OHMYGOD SAM." I started sobbing. There was my angel. My prince charming, knight in shining armor, my boyfriend, hanging lifeless from his ceiling fan. Suddenly I heard sobs with mine. I turned to see Sasha bawling. She hugged me and I hugged her back tightly. I heard sirens and the door open. The medics pulled him down and put him in one of those bags. I started towards him but was grabbed. I started screaming for him and pulling at my restrictions. It was like slow motion. I fell to the ground with Franky's arms around me. He was Sam's best friend. I hugged Franky tightly. He just rocked us back and forth. I heard him crying softly.

I don't know how long we sat there. The medics were gone. The house was quiet again except for the soft cries from me, Sasha, Lucie, Grace, and Franky. I was still wrapped up in Franky's arms. I wiped my eyes and he loosened his grip. I stood up slowly. I walked over to his desk. There was a small pile of letters.

To: Atziry, my love

To: The Jacks

To: Johnson, my bro for life

To: Gilinsky, my best friend for life

To: Franky, love you man

To: Lucie, you've always been beautiful. Now believe it.

To: Grace, please stop saying your fat. You're perfect.

To: Sasha, girl, you da bestest. Rememeber that? lol

I didnt dare open any of theirs. I couldn't open mine yet.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Atziry would never know what he said to them. They all were still friends but never spoke of Sam. Atziry ended up with Johnson, with an unspoken agreement between them that it was so they could remember Sam. The funeral was the last time they talked about Sam. Atziry would go on to have have two kids with Jack.

Sam and Caroline.

They left Sam in the back of their minds, not wanting to reopen scars from the past.

They left him but didn't leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, self-harm is not a joke and it is not an accessory. If you ever have suicidal thoughts or thoughts about self-harm do not hesitate to get help. I understand how seeking professional help can be scary. If you are too afraid, talk to me. I am here for anyone. I want you all to be safe. I care so much about everybody, you all matter.


	10. Taylor - Aracelie Arrezola

It's been about seven years.

Seven years since I saw my best friend for the last time.

Before he moved.

When I heard that he was going to be in Indiana for Sunsation Tour, I had to go. The show I was going to was tomorrow and I was actually pretty excited. I had never met the other guys so I was nervous to see them but Taylor, I just wanted to hug him and never let go. It's been forever and I missed him like crazy. I went to my closet to pick out an outfit. Last time Taylor had seen me I was this little girl going into high school. I've grown up a lot so I have to show him that. Along with growing up and becoming more mature something big happened.

I may or may not have a huge crush on my old best friend, Taylor Caniff.

After he left I watched one of his vines and I realized how cute he was. Then as time went on he got hotter and I thought he was hilarious. He had always been funny but it just seems like he got funnier. I pulled out a white tee shirt with the 5 Seconds of Summer logo on it that had a floral print in the back ground. I grabbed white and black patterned leggings. I decided on my usual grey vans. I took a shower and got ready for bed.

"Hey Aracelie are you excited for tomorrow?" My roommate, Jessica, asked as we were getting into bed.

"Yeah I can't wait to see Taylor. It's been so long. I hope he remembers me." I replied.

"I bet he will. You'll have fun anyways." She said smiling.

"Thanks Jess. Now go to bed. You have class in the morning." She laughed.

"Good night Aracelie." She called out. I turned off the light.

"Night Jess."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I woke up and got dressed. I stopped by McDonalds for breakfast and arrived at the venue. I was an hour early for lining up and I sat down in the hotel lobby. I was on a plush couch wondering if Taylor remembers me. I was hoping so. I finished my food and got up to throw away the wrapper and on my back to the couch someone said my name.

"Arrezola." He dragged it out. I knew exactly who it was. His voice was still as beautiful as ever. I blushed and turned around.

"Taylor!" I yelled and ran to his open arms. He picked me off the ground and spun me.

"It's been too long." He whispered in my ear.

"Seven years too long." I said. He laughed.

"Still the same smart ass you were in eighth grade."

"I know." I laughed. We sat down and talked for an hour and he was texted to go backstage.

"I'll see you after the show?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course." I replied. He leaned in and kissed me, throwing me off. I kissed back happily and he pulled away smirking.

"You know I've wanted to do that since eighth grade." He breathed. I blushed.

"Me too." I whispered. He kissed me again, quickly.

"I'll see ya." He said. I waited in line for about an hour and then finally I was in the ballroom. Halfway through the show Taylor said he had an announcement.

"I have a special question for a special girl. Aracelie Arrezola, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. He looked around for me and I stood on my tiptoes and waved my hand. His eyes lit up when he saw me. Everyone slightly moved away from me so he could clearly see me.

"So?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"What did she say?" He laughed. God he's deaf. The girls who heard yelled yes. He smiled wide. The show continued and afterwards I was in the lobby. I turned to someone calling my name. It was Taylor. He ran to me and picked me up, kissing me. I laughed. I missed him.


	11. Gilinsky - Brenda

I sat in class wondering if I should go to homecoming. I mean all of my friends are going, and I have my dress, but I didn't know anymore. My friends all have dates, so I'd be third wheeling no matter what they say. The bell rang and I left the room. It was lunchtime now.

"Hey Brenda, you got a date yet?" My friend Hannah asked as I sat down.

"No." I muttered. They all chuckled. Wow, now they're making fun of me.

Cool.

"Don't worry you don't even need a date. But I'm sure you'll get asked." My other friend Jasmyn said. I snorted.

"Hah yeah. And I'll be asked by Zayn Malik too." I shook my head. The dance was this weekend and I was running out of time to buy tickets. I had two days, as they stopped selling them on Thursday. I stood up to go throw away my trash and as I walked away I heard them all snickering.

What great friends they are.

I went back to my seat.

"Guys I'm gonna go to the band room. I'm bored and obviously I can't trust _some_ people." I turned to go but was called back.

"Wait hold on, let me come with you." My friend Shawn said. I sighed as he threw away his garbage and came back to me. We almost turned down the band hall when suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the Café.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere." He said vaguely. We walked through the doors and I almost fell over. There was a big sign over the window to get after school snacks and non other than Jack Gilinsky, my biggest crush standing there with a box of pizza. Shawn walked off to the side.

"I know you don't like girly stuff or candy so I got pizza and a bottle of Baja Blast Mountain Dew. Brenda, will you go to homecoming with me?" He asked. I was in shock. I looked at Shawn. He was laughing. I walked towards Jack.

"Yes. Yes I will." I said smiling wide. He closed the distance between us and hugged me tight, picking me up off the ground. I ran over to Shawn and smacked his arm.

"You guys knew about this didn't you?" I yelled. He just laughed harder.

"Yeah we did." He admitted. My friends came through the door talking and laughing just as I walked back over to Jack and he wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me smiling.

"Aye guys she said yes!" Jasmyn yelled.

"Of course she did, dumbass!" Carter laughed and hit her on the back of the head. I laughed.

"Guys shut up, you're interrupting their moment." Mahogany yelled. I looked at them and laughed.

"Our moment hasn't even started." Jack said and everyone awed. I blushed. We joked around for the rest for the rest of the period. We all ate the pizza and then the bell rang.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Are you ready for the best night ever?" Mahogany squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"It's homecoming. Not your wedding." I laughed. She fake pouted and smacked my arm. It was the night of homecoming and we were all getting ready at Mahogany's.

"The guys will be here soon. Are we all ready?" Jasmyn said. I was sitting on the bed, looking at my phone. Jack texted me.

From: Jack

Hey we'll be there in like 10 minutes xx

To: Jack

Okay see you soon xx

"Guy's they'll be here in like 10 minutes." I announced to everyone. They all squealed in delight. I rolled my eyes. We went to the living room and sat waiting. The doorbell rang and Mahogany answered. The guys came in.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Jack murmured as pressed a kiss to my forehead. I blushed.

"Thanks. You look perfect." I replied. We got pictures and then were on our way to the dance. Jack grabbed my hand.

"You look so perfect tonight, Bren." He whispered smiling. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered back.


	12. Hayes - Jeni (me)

"Why do we have to be up so early?" I whined. My sister, Tori, just rolled her eyes.

"So we can get there right on time and get on Goliath faster." She answered. I huffed and finished my hair. Just a simple bun. I had a white cutoff with a pineapple on it with jean short shorts. My old grey vans on my feet. We put everything in the car, including our bags for tomorrow, pillows, and sunscreen.

"Alright lets go make sure the guys are awake and ready." Tori laughed. We pulled up to the Grier house at 6:53 am. We walked in to darkness. We went upstairs and we split off. I went to Hayes' room and Tori to Nash's.

"Hayes? Are you up?" I whispered knocking slightly while opening the door. I walked in to see him curled up sleeping like a baby. His phone was next to him with alarms set to go off. Looks like he's turned a few off already. I picked it up and turned them off. I sat on his bed.

"Hayes wake up. C'mon. Where are those beautiful blue eyes? C'mon wake up." I shook him. He groaned a little but kept on sleeping. I layed on him. He grunted.

"Get up bitch." I said. He snorted. I felt him trying push me off of him.

"Get off me." He mumbled.

"No. I will keep my fatass on you until you wake up." I told him. His eyes shot open. He pushed me off of him and sat up, pushing the covers off. He pulled into his lap facing him, keeping his legs slightly around me. I sat cross legged.

"What did you say?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'll keep my fatass on you until you wake up?" I asked confused.

"You are not fat. You're so skinny. You may not be anorexic looking like everyone else in the world but you're perfect. You're skinny. Please stop thinking you're fat. I hate that word." He whispered holding my hands in one hand while the other was holding my face so I had to look at him.

"Please?" He asked when I didn't say anything. My eyes started to water. He sighed.

"At least try? For me? Everytime you think like that just remember how that makes me feel." He laced our fingers together.

"I'll try." I said barely audible.

"That's my girl." He smiled hugging me and kissing my forehead. For some reason I got tons of butterfly's in my stomach. I mean sure we may act closer than best friends but we'll never be anything but. He started getting dressed and I tried not to stare at his slight abs and tan chest. He had a t-shirt and khaki shorts on. His red vans on his feet. He got all of his stuff ready and we went downstairs.

"Hey guys." Nash said with a smirk. He was getting breakfast and Tori was making our lunches.

"You guys excited for Six Flags?" Tori asked bagging a sandwich.

"Well of course. It's Six Flags." I replied getting a glass of water. Hayes agreed with me. Hayes and Nash ate breakfast and we put the cooler in the car and started to Six Flags.

"How long will it take?" Hayes asked Tori who was driving.

"About three and a half hours." She told him. He groaned.

"Ugh that's too long." He banged his head against the window.

"You're so weird. I love car rides." I said happily. He just mocked a smile and made a noise.

"I know, you're weird." He muttered. I flipped him off but secretly was happy he already knew that. I probably was just glad he remembered stuff about his best friend. We blasted music the whole way there and had fun.

"We're here!" Hayes yelled. Tori was driving in all the traffic and we were about five cars away from paying for parking.

"I CAN'T WAIT." Nash screamed.

"I don't want to get out of the car and walk." I whined. They just laughed.

"Oh shut up Jeni. You're gonna. Hello." Tori said then greeted the gate person. We parked and got out.

"I'm already tired." I mumbled so only Hayes and I could hear. Hayes laughed and Nash and Tori looked at us weird then gave each other a look.

"Okay let's go." Tori said starting towards the gate. We got there.

"God these things always makes me nervous." I said referring to the security things we have to go through. We went through and walked up to the next gate and the lady scanned our tickets.

"Okay we need to go straight to the Goliath." Tori said holding a Six Flags map. We were walking and realized we were walking past a line.

"Oh my god this is the line for Goliath." I said. They all got big eyes.

"Aw shit." Nash whined. We got in line. It moved faster than we thought it would. We got our boarding passes.

"It'll be me and Nash, and you guys." Tori said as we stood in line. Hayes turned around and rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"So how's life?" I asked awkwardly.

"Bruh you know. You've been with me like everyday since we were three." He chuckled.

"Actually I was three, you were two. Or wait unless it was after your birthday." I mumbled the last part.

"See? Exactly." He laughed. I laughed.

"I guess you're right. I'm bored and hot." I complained.

"You got that right." He muttered quietly. Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. What? "Same. Ugh I hate everything." He whined along with me. I was still in shock from what I heard. We waited for three hours.

"Okay I don't know about this. I'm scared." I said as we were three groups away from getting on the ride.

"You'll be fine. You'll survive. If everyone else is, so will you." Hayes said side hugging me and rubbing my arm. We got closer and it was our turn. I pulled the thing down.

"What the fuck is this? What is this flimsy handle? Oh my god we're gonna die." I rambled.

"Hey you'll be okay. It'll be fun." Hayes whispered in my ear, sliding an arm around my shoulders and kissing my temple. I was already shaking. We took off and started up the big hill.

"OH GOD. NO I'M NOT READY. I CAN'T BACK OUT NOW FUCK FUCK FUCK." I yelled. We got to the top and I was pushing on the thing on our laps as if it would make a difference. I was looking for a handle or something to stop us from going but then we were down the steep hill. I didn't scream at all I just grabbed Hayes' hand as he offered it. We stopped and waited to go into the little building.

"See it was fine." Hayes laughed. My left leg wouldn't stop bouncing and my eyes were watering. My breathing was erratic and I was squeezing the shit out of Hayes' hand still. Mine looked so small compared to his.

"Are you okay?" He asked getting concerned. I couldn't answer. I just couldn't form words. We pulled in and we got out. Only then did I notice we were still holding hands. I took mine away and started fanning myself with my hands to make it look like I needed both of my hands.

"See Jeni? You made it. It was fun." Nash said laughing. I just glared at him.

"Did you like it?" Tori asked.

"Ehh it was terrifying but fun." I cleared my throat. I chuckled slightly nervously and avoided contact with Hayes. We started hitting every coaster and I tried not to repeat the Goliath. I liked all the other ones anyways so I was fine. X-Flight broke down as we were waiting for it.

"Well let's go ride Demon then." Tori said.

"Yeah and we'll eat afterwords." Nash said. We had missed lunch because of the long wait for Goliath.

"Oh my godI love Demon. I still remember riding it nine times in a row without going through the line in eighth grade." I said excitedly. Nash and Tori rolled their eyes. I've talked about that every time we've gone to Six Flags since that trip at the end of eighth grade. We rode Demon and I laughed the whole time. I always laughed on roller coasters.

"Hey let's go to Johnny Rockets it's right here and we don't have to leave the park. We can just eat our sandwich's on the way home." Tori said. We ordered and ate. I got up to throw away my garbage.

"Hey come here. I need to talk to you." Hayes said and pulled me outside and around the building to the side where no one was or could see much.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked pushing me against the building.

"I'm not." I lied. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"But you are. It's been only like four hours and I miss my best friend like crazy. You're right here with us but I miss talking to you. Why did you start ignoring me after Goliath?" He asked. I felt sad when he said best friend. His voice slightly cracked. Puberty.

"I guess I'm just caught up in having fun?" I said in a questioning tone. He grabbed my hands and laced our fingers together. My breathing hitched. What the hell man?

"Well maybe I can get you uncaught." He whispered. What is happening? We looked into each others eyes for a moment. Then he kissed me. My eyes shut and I kissed him back. This was my first kiss so I didn't know what I was doing. He pulled away.

"You don't understand how long I've been wanting to do that." He whispered. My heart was racing.

"We should get back. They're probably annoyed by now." I whispered. He nodded but stayed there. He was in my way to leave so I couldn't go.

"Are you gonna go?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yeah." We walked back into the place and Nash and Tori were talking.

"Oh my god it's been years. I think I grew a beard." Nash smirked. Oh my god they know something or something is going on I swear.

"Alright let's go!" Hayes said and we left Johnny Rockets. We finished the day hitting every coaster except for Vertical Velocity and X-Flight. We started on our way out of the park.

"Today was so much fun." I sighed. I didn't realize I was right next to Hayes and I bumped into him. He slid his arm around my waist. I almost choked.

"Yeah it was the best." Tori said. She didn't turn around or anything. Her and Nash were in front of us. I could tell she was smiling. What is up with them? We got to the car and grabbed all the food.

"I am so hungry." I said using the light from the parking lot to see. It was night so it was dark in the car. We all ate crazy fast and while we were eating we were all laughing really hard. We weren't even making jokes we were just laughing.

"Oh my god what are we laughing at?" I choked out. We all just laughed harder.

"I have no idea." Nash said. My laugh is so annoying and Hayes all the sudden burst out laughing so hard.

"WHAT IS THIS?" He pointed at me because I was trying to breath but kept laughing so I sounded like a four year old that's trying to stop crying. But that made me laugh harder.

"Oh my god shut up." My cheeks burned but they probably thought it was because of the lack of oxygen. We all calmed down and I started to fall asleep. I was nodding off and I was uncomfortable. All the sudden I felt Hayes put his legs up on the seat. It was a car so it was one long seat in the back.

He unbuckled me and pulled me down so I had my head on his chest and I was completely on top of him. It was way more comfortable than before. He laced our right hands together and kissed the top of my head. He wrapped his left arm around me and kept me warm.

I've always loved car rides.


	13. Shawn - Jade

I looked around the room as my friends and I talked. This party was one of the best ones yet. I was already drunk off my ass and was looking for some guy to fuck.

"Aye Jade what about him?" My friend Mahogany asked. I looked to where she was pointing and I saw a cute kid sitting on a couch, looking very uncomfortable and very sober.

"He's lookin' a little..." I trailed off forgetting what I was saying. We all laughed anyways.

"OH. I JUST REMEMBERED WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY." I yelled. They all looked at me trying to contain laughter.

"He looks sober." I said with a very straight face. Everyone cracked up and I laughed along with them. I looked at him again and he looked annoyed by the couple making out next to him. I walked over to him.

"Matt and Gilinsky are probably one of the most sexually active couples at our school. Don'tcha think?" I said to him. He whipped his head around to look at me, his eyes wide. He calmed down after about a second.

"Yeah probably. I thought they would've found a room by now." He laughed. I was slightly taken aback as I didn't take him for someone to say something like that.

"Oh." I whispered, suddenly really tired and I sat down on the arm of the couch and stared off into space.

"Helllooo?" I shook my head to see the boy waving his hand in front of my face. I had started to lean towards him without realizing it. I straightened myself and he laughed a bit.

"What?" I asked confused. He shook his head and pulled me down to sit on the couch, close to him. I looked at him smiling, I think it was a big smile as I couldn't think straight enough to know.

"You are completely shitfaced, aren't you?" He asked laughing.

"YES I AM." I yelled in a superhero voice, then asked, "how come you keep laughing at me?" He laughed again and I pouted.

"You're just a really funny drunk." He said. I burst out laughing and he cracked up. I leaned on him to hold myself up. I swear his breathing hitched and I smirked. Maybe I can get this kid to bed.

"My name's Jade, you?" I said suddenly. He looked taken aback for a moment. Then he smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Shawn. Nice to meet you." He laughed. I grabbed his hand and shook giving him a goofy smile. I took better hold of his hand and stood up.

"Will you walk me to the bathroom? I don't remember where it is and I don't feel so good." I said pulling on his arm. He stood up and started walking with his arm around my shoulders. We walked into the less crowded hallway and I grabbed his arm and ran into a bedroom. He looked slightly frightened. "Don't tell me you're a virgin Shawn. You wanna change that?" I whispered in his ear. He visibly gulped, sweat started beading on his temples. I hooked my finger under his chin and brought it close to my face. "You had your first kiss yet?" I asked. He shook his head. Aw that's cute. I brought my lips to his and kissed him. I pushed him back to the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Umm... are you... sure about this?" Shawn asked when I took my shirt off. I simply nodded. He was so cute.

One of the best nights ever.


	14. Taylor - Nina

He sat there wondering what she was thinking. Her beautiful eyes were half closed and her long hair was shadowing her face. She had her chin rested on the palm of her hand and almost a slight frown on her face. He openly stared as he was in the row next her, one desk behind the one next to her's.

"Nina! No sleeping in my class." The teacher kicked the leg of her desk and she jolted, her face immediately growing very red. She mumbled a small sorry, making him smile at her cuteness. The bell rang and he got up, waiting for her.

"Taylor, how are you always ready before me?" She asked, punching his arm. He shrugged.

"I dunno. I just don't do anything so I don't have to worry about putting shit away." He answered. His best friend of ten years, Nina, grabbed his arm and they walked out of class. He wanted to grab her hand but he knew she wouldn't be okay with it. She had a crush, and it wasn't on him. They walked to Taylor's next class and she yelled "bye" as he walked in. He sat down and put his head down. The class started but just as he was falling asleep...

"Taylor if you're going to continue just sleeping through my classes then you can leave now." The teacher said from the front of the room, making him look up. He rolled his eyes, picked his bag up, and walked out. He heard a few "oohs" and he chuckled to himself. He went to the hallway Nina had her class in and waved at her. She waved slightly, her cheeks burning, and quickly looked back to the front. Always the good one, he thought. He continued on to the office as he knew where to go when thrown out of class. He arrived and one of the secretaries gave him a disapproving look.

"Sleeping in class or being a nuisance?" The one at the front desk asked.

"Lindy, you and I both know that I get lethargic in biology. Can I have a pass home?" He asked smiling. She let a small smile slip on her face but sighed. She had him call his mother who approved. The school had decided to let this happen as he was almost a lost case. She wrote up his pass and handed it to him.

"You know this is not the best way to go through school. Just consider trying harder. We here to help students and seeing kids like you make us feel like failures. Just let us help you if we need to and if not then work with us." She said to him clasping her hands together and resting her elbows on the desk. He sighed. He walked to the door and stopped with the door open.

"And you know I'm helpless. You guys aren't the failures, I am." He had a sad smile on his face and left. He texted Nina telling her where he went.

To: Nina

I basically got kicked out of class and now im going home ill come back after school to pick you up

From: Nina

Okay. We need to talk after school.

To: Nina

weve been over this before im no hope i have my scoial media carrer and thats it

From: Nina

Not about that. Something else. Although we may talk about that again tonight.

To: Nina

fine

From: Nina

Good:)

He got in his car and drove home. The time passed quickly and he pulled up to the school. He saw Nina and yelled out the window. She ran to the car and hopped in. They drove off in silence.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She suddenly asked. Taylor jolted and the car swerved. He pulled over and looked at her in shock. She repeated it. "Taylor, I've always liked you and yes I know about your crush. I didn't know if I liked you or not so I hid it by obsessing over other guys. But now I realize that I've always liked you cause I get a giddy feeling every time we text, touch, talk, or even when I think about you. So, will you be my boyfriend?" Taylor just stared. His slow nod became a quick motion and they went in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you asked. I probably would've never had the courage to ask you." He whispered. She giggled.

"And that's why I like you." She smiled. He pulled back a bit and kissed her cheek. They pulled away and he put the car in drive. He grabbed her hand and drove back to his house. They walked inside and went to his room. They spent the night talking, cuddling, and laughing. Just an average night for these two friends- wait scratch that. This couple. That's better.


	15. OGOC - Tori

I didn't even see the lights.

I thought it was clear to go but as soon I pulled out it happened.

"I'm hanging with people. I'm leaving in like five minutes." I explained to my mom.

"At 9 o'clock at night?" She questioned rhetorically of course. She shook her head but didn't say any more. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

My phone started ringing making me jump slightly. I looked down to see Michaela's face smiling up at me, her name large across the screen. My thumb hovered over the answer button for a moment until I decided to pick up.

I drove down my driveway, setting up my music. I turned onto the road and started into town. I drove up to the stop sign, left turn signal on, looking both ways. The first car drove by and I deemed it clear. I started driving, looking to my left one more time.

Bright lights blinded me and before I could do anything it hit.

Just like the movies, it was slow motion. Glass shattering, car crunching, head banging against the door. I immediately went to open my door but it was jammed. I looked out my now windowless window and saw the truck had crushed my door. I crawled to the passenger door and opened it. grabbing my phone. I looked up to see the truck backing up. I thought they were leaving then they stopped once they put some distance in between our cars. The guy got out and ran over to me.

"I am so sorry-" I started once I saw the damage on his truck.

"I don't care about my car. Are you okay?" He asked completely dismissing his car. I nodded my head, tears forming. I looked to the right to see the car that was in front of this man pulling up and the couple inside getting out. The woman walked over and asked if we were okay. I let the tears start flowing and she hugged me. I cried while I heard someone say "call 911".

"I need to call my mom. She's going to be so mad. I don't want to call." I started freaking out.

"Don't worry she'll just be happy that you're okay." The woman said. I shakily pulled out my phone and called my house.

"What's wrong?" My mom said as soon as she picked up. I took a deep breath and told her I was in an accident. She told me she'd be there soon and hung up. We heard sirens and saw flashing lights in the distance. The next thing I knew I was getting medical attention in an ambulance.

"Hey what happened? You aren't here yet." She said immediately. I laughed a little. Luckily the paramedic was done bandaging all my cuts.

"I was in a car accident." I explained quickly. She gasped.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah just got a few scratches. But my car is definitely not okay." I told her.

"Of course you're worried about your car." She laughed. "Well we're coming. Where are you?" She asked. I told her the location and hung up. My mom and little sister arrived and Jackie hugged me as soon as they were brought over to me. I hugged her back tightly.

"You little shit scared the fuck outta me. I love you." She whispered, slightly laughing.

"I love you too Jackie." I said. She let go and my I hugged my mom slightly crying again. She squeezed me and rubbed my back.

"I am so glad you're okay." She said.

"I love you mommy." I said.

"I love you too honey." She pulled away and moved hair away from my face, helping me cool down. A police officer came over and told me to get all of my stuff out of my car. Jackie went back to our car while my mom came with and I handed her all the stuff that was on the floor and we walked over to the other car. As I got in Jackie turned around.

"So what happened?" She asked. I explained the whole thing to her and she cringed. "I don't like that." She said simply.

"Yeah me either." I responded.

"Hey is that them?" Jackie said pointing out the windshield a few minutes later. I looked up and saw a group of people crossing the street.

"Yeah it is." I responded getting out of the car when they got close. We met right in front of the car and I immediately hugged Melanie. As soon as she wrapped her arms around me I started crying again.

"I knew. As soon as you were taking too long I just knew you were in an accident." She said. We hugged for a while longer and when we let go I was engulfed by Sammy.

"I had a feeling something was wrong so when Melanie told us what happened I wasn't really surprised. I'm so happy you're okay." He told me. He slowly rubbed circles on my back, soothing me. Once he let go Johnson hugged me and Gilinsky and Nate quickly joined. Once we let go we were talking about whatever when I had to go talk to the police officer again. Once we were clear to leave I asked my mom if I could hang out with them still.

"I think you should just come home so you can calm down and go to bed." She said. I subtly rolled my eyes.

"But if I hang out with them I'll constantly have a distraction and I won't keep thinking about it." I tried to convince her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Fine go. Whatever, just be careful. Please." She told me. She looked at all of us. "I mean all of you. Boys be careful." She said pointing at them. They all smiled.

"We will Susie." Nate said. She got in the car and we turned around and started towards Melanie's car.

"Oh shit we don't have enough seats." Melanie said.

"She can sit on my lap." Sammy offered nonchalantly. Everyone just kind of agreed with it so we got in and I sat on Sammy's lap. We arrived at Sammy's house and we went straight to the basement.

"Alright lets get fuuucked uuup." Sammy said. By the time I was feeling the weed and the alcohol I had totally forgotten the accident. One moment I was hittin' the blunt and the next there were a pair of lips on mine.


	16. Aaron - Shania

Everyone is fighting his or her own battles, this is true. And I suppose mine is just another war story among the hundreds, but I'll tell it anyways. You see, I can't even walk down the hallway without being pushed, laughed at or teased. Every night that I do sleep, I pray that I might not make it to the morning so I don't have to deal with the bullies. On the nights when I can't sleep, I sit on my bed crying until my face is raw. I dread every moment of every day. Waking up means school, school means 7 hours with bullies, the end of the day means going home, going home means night, night means sleep, sleep means waking up and the cycle restarts.

I walked into school with my head low, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. I was stopped at my locker when I felt a presence to my right. I tried to hide my speedy breathing as I turned to the girls. I hadn't slept the night before, and I was not ready for their bullshit.

"Hey Shania. What's up?" The leader of the vicious wolf-like pack, Paige asked with a sickly sweet smile. I refrained from rolling my eyes and went back to putting the thing I don't need in my locker.

"I'm getting ready to go to first hour." I responded quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked. "I couldn't hear you over how pathetic you are." She laughed. Suddenly I was on the ground, gripping my stomach. She had punched me hard, pushing me down as well. I put my hand on the side of my locker to stand up but the door slammed shut before I realized what was happening. The immense pain shooting up through my hand was almost too much.

 _Almost_.

The door shuddered back open from hitting its obstacle like even it was disgusted with me. I shakily stood up, not knowing what to do as I watched the pack of girls walk away laughing. I turned to my locker with blurry vision and closed it slowly. After locking it I started walking towards the bathroom before remembering the bad things that happen in there. I continued walking past the bathroom to my first hour, as the bell was about to ring. I walked in and sat down right as the bell rang. I decided that today I was not going to participate in life and laid my head on my desk and fell asleep.

-

The lunch bell rang and I started towards the Music and Theater hallway, which is where I've started spending lunch since the cafeteria was getting too dangerous for me. I was walking as quickly as I could but I guess it just wasn't fast enough.

"Hey freak, where're you going? The cafeteria is the opposite way." Danny said shouldering me into the lockers. Him and his group of friends laughed as if it was the funniest thing in world. I kept my head down so they wouldn't see my tears. I just started walking a little faster and as I rounded the corner I let out a big shaky breath. I got to my spot and sat on the floor. I let out a sob and took a few deep breaths; I didn't want anyone to hear me.

"Shania?" I heard someone call out. I scooted down the hallway into the darkness; a light was broken. They stopped at the opening of the hallway and peered down at me. I realized it was Aaron Carpenter, one of Danny's friends. He started down towards me and my breathing increased. "Shania? Is that you?" He said quietly. I looked everywhere except him, mainly at the wall and floor. He stopped right in front of me and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for about a minute and then he spoke up. "Are you okay?" He asked. I tried to not roll my eyes and nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked slightly turning towards me, sounding completely sincere. My eyes started watering again but I held it in and nodded again. He took my small battered hand in his large hand and I gasped at the pain. He let go but still had my hand in his. He lightly pressed on my knuckles and I cried out quietly. "Shania you're not okay. This isn't okay. You need to get this checked out." He said. I shook my head frantically.

"No I can't go to the doctor. I can't go to the hospital." I said fresh tears threatening to fall. I pulled my hand back and tried to calm myself but I was getting too worked up.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. Shhhh, don't worry." He said pulling me into his chest. He rocked us back and forth, rubbing my back lightly. Once I calmed down I pulled away but he kept his arms around me and looked down. "I'm always gonna be here. I'll go with you. You're okay now. They won't hurt you anymore." He said hugging me again, slowly rubbing circles on my back. My breathing became regular and I was at ease.

"Thank you Aaron." I gathered the courage to whisper. I felt a kiss being pressed to my head and I bit my lip.

"I love you Shania." He whispered. The bell rang, ruining our little moment and I immediately tensed. "Don't worry, it's just the bell. Let's go to the nurse." He said and my eyes went wide. "I'll be right by your side the whole time. We can go to hospital after school cause the nurse is fucking useless but she can give you painkillers." He explained as we walked out of the hallway. He held my good hand and no one said a word, or tried to touch me. I finally got a little peace at school. Aaron was my safe haven. He made everything better and he actually cared about me. I loved him.


End file.
